


Ruler of Everything

by CourtneyTheEdgelord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Courtney is kind of a bitch, Criticism is welcome and appreciated, I don't know how the tags here work yet, My First Work in This Fandom, OC introduction, Other, but she warms up to people, cringe culture is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyTheEdgelord/pseuds/CourtneyTheEdgelord
Summary: Courtney Andris is secretly excited when her mom moves her to Paris to pursue her dream career as a baker. Little does she know, Paris has a small... Bug problem.(Name changed to "Ruler of Everything" since that's the song I'm basing the plot off of. It'll become relevant eventually but it'll likely take a bit)





	1. Lie in the Sun, I Keep My Guard On

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MLB fanfiction and my first work on this site. I'm very excited about my OC, Courtney!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is a lyric from the song "Off With His Head" by Jack Conte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit made on 12-7-19 (Dec 7 2019): The first chapter is now double spaced to match the second

Before now, I've never been outside of my hometown in Oregon, but here I am, unpacking the last of my boxes in my humble Parisian apartment, not a block away from the local bakery- Also known as my future. As much as I hated uprooting my entire life just so my mom could get a cooler job, Paris is actually quite nice and there are plenty of sights to see. Today is Sunday, meaning I'll be forced to attend school tomorrow. The district was lenient enough to give me my first week off, so I could settle in and unpack and all that jazz. Tomorrow, I face the world.

  
I step away and take my room in for a moment. The walls are dull and lifeless, except for one poster of my idol I hung up on the first day. Just how I like them. I slip my wireless headphones over my ears and press the play button on the side, taking in the sounds of my favorite band- 22 Captains. This song is my personal favorite, being the only difference between me and a true madman.

  
"Courtney! Axel! Come eat lunch with me!" I hear my mom call from downstairs. She starts work tomorrow, and she wants to make the most of her "time off." Not that I'd call it that, with all the unpacking. I scurry down the stairs cautiously; not many houses had them back in my hometown. She and my twin brother, Axel, are already waiting at the table. Momentarily I ponder the possibility of them inviting me late so that they could conspire against me, but I toss that thought aside and slip into the first chair I see. My mom beams at me, sliding a plate in my direction. Lunch looks delicious; two croissants paired with some strawberries and a glass of fresh orange juice, just like she used to make when Axel and I were little. Axel devours his food and chugs his juice in seconds, while I just stab at it with my fork.

  
"Honey, you really need to eat. You're a growing girl!" My mom comments. I roll my eyes. The food looks delicious, but I haven't been hungry this past week. I felt a dark energy the moment the plane landed, and I haven't been able to shake the feeling that someone's watching me ever since. I snatch a single croissant from my plate and stand up from my seat, pushing it in.

  
"I'm not that hungry right now," I say, walking out the door and making sure to lock it behind me. I take a deep breath of fresh air and start on the path to the park. I zone out as I walk along the sidewalk, listening to "Polar Bear" by 22 Captains. I match up my footsteps with the beat of the music and stick my hands in my pockets. I'm already halfway to the park, but I start to hear... Crashes. Then screams. Soon, people are rushing out of the high school as more destruction can be heard inside. A girl, who I recognize as Chloe Bourgeois trips on the steps. Another girl, with green skin and pink hair emerges from the dust clouds at the entrance, pointing a strange gun at her. I freeze, and without thinking, I yell.

  
"H-Hey! Who the hell are you?" I yell, despite every ounce of common sense I have telling me to just run. She scrunches up her nose and walks up to me slowly, allowing Chloe to dash away.

  
"Such language. I don't think I've seen you around here before. Who are you?" She asks, pointing her weapon straight at me. I back up a bit, but she tightens her grip on it, as if daring me to move another inch. The words die on my tongue, all I can think of is my imminent death. She gets a good look at my face and laughs. "You really aren't from here, are you? You think I'm going to kill you," she laughs. "I just want to bless you with my wonderful perfume. It's so divine, you'll be forced to obey my every command." I still don't understand, but I'm relieved that my death isn't so imminent after all. Now that I know her weapon isn't lethal, I take a chance and roll to the side. She pulls the trigger and her weapon's pink mist just barely misses me. I get to my feet and back away. She laughs.

  
"You're braver than you look. You'll make a wonderful addition to my slave army." She aims the gun again, but I'm out of range and we both know it. Before she can get any closer, a girl with dark blue hair and a bright red bodysuit swings in with a yo-yo and stands between us. Trailing not too far behind is a blonde boy in a black cat costume.   


"Look who the cat dragged in," The green girl laughs. "Ladybug and Chat Noir, just the superheroes I wanted to see." She poses dramatically. "Hand me your miraculouses, or I'll take them from you." The girl in red scoffs.

  
"As if we'd ever give you the satisfaction, Princess Fragrance. Leave these innocent citizens alone!" She says, slinging her yo-yo so that it wraps around _Princess Fragrance's _ankles. She tugs on it, tripping the villain. "Chaton, take this girl to safety. I'll deal with Princess Fragrance." Before I can even comprehend what she said, the boy (presumably Chat Noir) sweeps me up and holds me bridal style. He points his baton at the ground and extends it, sending us high into the air. I yelp, and he chuckles.  


"Just point to your house," He says. I nod despite the extreme dizziness I'm feeling. I get a closer look at him while he's busy navigating the city. He looks vaguely familiar, like I saw him in a waiting room magazine once. I decide if there's anyone who can answer my questions, it's the superhero.  


"So... What was that?" I ask, breaking the silence. He looks a bit surprised, almost messing up his rhythm. "And who are you? What's going on here? Why was she after the mayor's daughter?" He clears his throat.

  
"That's the work of the supervillain, Hawkmoth. He akumatizes citizens into doing his bidding whenever they're upset and gives them super-powers. Ladybug and I fight them off and return them to their regular lives. She was after Chloe because she wanted revenge," He finally answers. Almost none of that makes sense to me but I nod anyway.  


When we come across my house, I point to it and he lowers us to the ground right next to my front door. Just as the sun sets, a big pink firework goes off in the distance and I can faintly hear Ladybug yell "Miraculous Ladybug!" as a wave of pink light sweeps the town and repairs the damage. Chat Noir hums with approval and readies his baton again.  


"Well, I'd best get going. I'm sure we'll meet again!" He yells as he lifts into the air and out of sight. Just as quickly as all the chaos began, it was over. My mom rushes out of the door and grabs me into a tight hug. Axel steps out shortly after and bombards me with questions.

  
"You met a real life superhero? How cool was he? Was the villain scary?" I ignore him and focus on my mom, who looks panicked and relieved simultaneously. She leads me inside and sits me down at the empty table. I tell her about the heroes and the villain, and she grows more and more worried with every word. When I finish, she sighs and puts her head into her hands.

  
"I can't take this job," She says after a deafening silence. I blink in surprise and she continues. "It's dangerous here, I never would have thought... I'm so sorry, Courtney. You were right. We'll go back to Oregon and never speak of this again, I promise things can go back to normal." I shake my head.

  
"But I like it here. Sure, it's a little risky but it's nothing I can't handle. You'll see!" I reply. She shakes her head sadly and motions for Axel and I to go upstairs. I check my watch, it's still only 6:00 PM. She motions again, angrily this time and I comply to get her off of my back. I creep up the stairs with Axel and we each go into our respective bedrooms. I stare at my blank walls, all of my newly arranged stuff, and the single poster I hung on my wall when I first got here. For the first time in the week I've been here, it feels like home.


	2. I Knew it All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOAH! This story got an update! Obligatory "I got busy with school", but also "I only write when I feel like it and I'm kind of a depressed piece of shit with 0 motivation all the time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the format to double-spaced because I tried to read it and I kept getting lines mixed up. I will hopefully fix the last chapter with that format too. In other news, the perspective change is likely not permanent, it was just necessary for this chapter.
> 
> Also, this chapter is a song lyric from "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" also by Jack Conte!

For the record, Chat Noir, protector of Paris, is _not_ a creep, nor is he _nosy_. At least, that's the mantra he repeats in his mind as he lingers out of sight at the home of the girl he just saved, his ear against the door. It's not HIS fault that the older woman, probably her mom, gives him a feeling of uneasiness. After all, it IS his job to protect the citizens of Paris from each other. He overhears an argument from inside.

  
"I can't take this job." It's the mom. "It's dangerous here, I never would have thought... I'm so sorry Courtney. You were right..." Chat pushes away from the door. _How could she not know about the akumas? The first few attacks were reported on worldwide. This isn't adding up... _

  
"But I like it here. Sure, it's a little risky but it's nothing I can't handle. You'll see!" The girl, presumably Courtney, fires back. No reply comes. Chat exhales, just realizing he's been holding his breath. He turns to leave, until he hears more muffled speaking from inside. He presses his ear to the door again.

  
"I've done my part, they think we're leaving. At least one of them must be upset enough..." Chat Noir stifles a gasp and stumbles away from the door. "Hold on, I think I heard something." Chat jumps into the nearest bush and peeks through the leaves. The door opens and the woman pokes her head out, scanning the yard. "I guess it was just a bird. Anyhow, I should go start dinner. I trust that you know what to do next?" She slips back through the door and shuts it, locking it with a _click._

_  
_ "Oh, Chat Noir, don't you know it's rude to invade others' privacy?" A voice asks from behind Chat. He rolls out of the bush in surprise. He looks up, and sees Marinette Dupain Chang standing over the bush with her hands on her hips. He smiles at her guiltily.

  
"I was just worried for her. And for good reason, it turns out her mom is plotting against her! She's up to something, and I think..." His voice goes to a whisper. "I think she's in cahoots with HawkMoth." Marinette raises an eyebrow.

  
"What are you two doing in my mom's bushes?" Another voice asks from above. The two teens turn their heads to the source of the noise, a teenage-looking boy with dark brown hair standing on the balcony. Marinette is the first to answer.

  
"O-Oh! I have a welcome gift, I heard you guys were new in town!" She presents a white box and smiles up at him. The boy's eyes light up and he swings one leg over the railing.

  
"Nope!" a girl with long, light brown hair grabs his torso and yanks him back to the safe side of the railing. "Not happening, just take the long way." The boy whines and folds his arms. "Axel, take the stairs or you're staying on the balcony. I'm not letting you jump from the second story." Axel disappears into the house, sticking his tongue out at Courtney. Once he's gone, Courtney looks around and swings herself over the railing, slides down the awning, and climbs down a rope all the way to the ground. Axel bounds out through the front door and gasps.

"No fair, you cheated!" He whines. Courtney laughs and points her fingers in an 'L' shape. Axel huffs and approaches Marinette, taking the box and peeking inside. "Wow, these look great! What are they?" "They're macarons, dingus." Courtney replies, bonking him on the head with the box lid. Chat studies her face and notices a long scar over her left eye. The eye itself is paler than the other, likely because of the scar. Courtney catches him looking and covers the eye immediately. "I forgot my patch! I should probably wear it since the sun's still out... I'll be back." Chat gets the feeling that the sunlight has nothing to do with her insistence on wearing an eyepatch. Courtney uses the door this time, clearly in a hurry. A few minutes later, she runs out the front door with a white patch over her eye.

"So, why's the superhero here? You two dating?" Courtney asks intrusively. Mari and Chat slowly turn to each other and yelp as they make eye contact. Courtney raises an eyebrow (Chat assumes she only raised one, it's hard to tell with the eyepatch.)

"No, nothing like that! Why don't you tell her, Kitty?" Marinette says, adding venom to the last part. Chat gulps and searches his brain for an excuse, before settling on just telling the truth.

"Well, the truth is... Your mom kind of gives me the creeps. So I stayed and I may have eavesdropped a little- but you'll never guess what I heard! She-" Chat starts. Courtney slaps him mid-sentence.

"You eavesdropped on my mom?" She yells. Chat shushes her, which only fans the flames of her anger. "YOU shush, mister! You're a creep!" Axel grips her shoulder, as if warning her to stop while she's ahead. Chat lowers his head.

"I know I shouldn't have done it, but I was right. I think your mom is working with- LOOK OUT!" His voice escalates with the warning and he tackles her to the ground as an akuma flys by the place her head would have been. Courtney shoves him off of her body as soon as they hit the ground and curses under her breath. 

"C-ourtney... I feel kind of dizzy..." Axel says weakly. Courtney quickly turns her attention to him and gasps. Chat follows her gaze and stares in shock at the boy on his knees, with a butterfly symbol covering his face. He's holding his head in his hands and muttering something unintelligible. Marinette stomps on the now black box of cookies, denting it and releasing the akuma inside. Axel sighs with relief and slumps into his sister's arms. The akuma flees away into the setting sun. Chat stands up and begins to run after it.

"I can't let it get away, it'll infect someone!" He yells, running at full speed. Courtney yells back;

"If you're not careful, that someone's gonna be you!" Chat ignores her and keeps on running. Courtney groans and adjusts Axel's position in her arms. "I.. Should go put him to bed. We've never been 'akumatized' before, he's probably really tired." She looks down at the box of cookies. "Uh, thanks for the cookies. It's a shame you had to destroy them. We have some moving to do."

"I also have to go, because, uhh, my parents are expecting me! Goodbye!" Marinette yells, running off in the wrong direction. 

"Courtney, Axel! I was so worried, but I couldn't get this stupid door opened! I saw everything that happened." Mrs. Andris says, rushing out of the door. Courtney sighs and looks down at Axel.

"This only makes you want to move more, right?" She says quietly. Mrs. Andris kneels down and sighs.

"Courtney, you just showed me how capable you and your brother are of surviving here. Even when things go South, you have your friends to keep you safe. I... Suppose it wouldn't hurt for us to stay." She says. Courtney's eyes widen.

"You mean, we're not moving back? Thank you, Mom!" Courtney hugs her mom tightly with one arm, supporting Axel's sleeping body with the other. "I won't let you down! I'm gonna go put Axel to bed, and get an outfit ready for school tomorrow!" She rushes into the house with her half-conscious brother in tow. Mrs. Andris sighs when her daughter disappears into the house and calls an unsaved number.

"I was right, they do have Ellerbrock blood. And where there's Ellerbrock blood, there's a miraculous waiting. It's their destiny."


End file.
